As digital multimedia accelerates into the mainstream, more and more people rely on this multimedia as a daily form of entertainment. From video clips to music videos to TV shows and movies, a wide range of multimedia can be found being accessed all around the world through the Internet, television, radio, etc.
Digital multimedia is often combined with interactive forms of entertaining involving virtual worlds. A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may interact with each other via one or more computer processors. Users may appear on a video screen in the form of representations referred to as avatars. The degree of interaction between the avatars and the simulated environment is implemented by one or more computer applications that govern such interactions as simulated physics, exchange of information between users, and the like. The nature of interactions among users of the virtual world is often limited by the constraints of the system implementing the virtual world.
With many countries mandating a change from the presentation of multimedia with an analog signal format to a new digital format, more broadcaster-user systems have become available for users to obtain different forms of multimedia. It is within this context that embodiments of the current invention arise.